Sadistic Grin
by PearlyJammer
Summary: A combination of Magneto and insanity pushes Rogue over the edge


Title: Sadistic Grin  
  
Author: DarkAutumn  
  
Email: Send feedback, flames and whatnot to eddievedderismylife@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: A healthy R  
  
Category: ANGST. I'm not kidding around here. Seriously don't read this unless: A) you really need an angst fix or B) you have a nice fluffy pick-me-up handy.  
  
Archive: DDFH, Mutual Admiration, Others, just ask first please.  
  
Author's Notes: This is spawned from my intense U2 obsession. The fic is inspired by the song 'So Cruel'. I suggest reading the lyrics for a better understanding of where this piece comes from. WARNING: I don't think that Marie has been written this way many times. You probably won't like her. I'm basing some of her attitudes on the fact that she has a large dose of Magneto in her head. Not BETA read, so the mistakes are all mine. The characters aren't though, no matter how much I wish they were.   
  
=============================================================  
  
"So Cruel" -U2  
  
we crossed the line who pushed you over? It doesn't matter to you It matters to me  
  
We're cut adrift But still floating I'm only hanging on To watch you go down ...... my love  
  
I disappeared in you You disappeared from me I gave you everything you ever wanted It wasn't what you wanted  
  
The men who love you, you hate the most They pass through you like a ghost They look for you but your spirit is in the air Baby........ You're nowhere  
  
Oh, oh love, you say in love there are no rules Oh, oh, love Sweetheart, you're so cruel  
  
Desperation is a tender trap It gets you every time You put your lips to her lips To stop the lie Her skin is pale like God's only dove Screams like an angel for your love Then she makes you watch her from above And you need her like a drug  
  
Oh love, you say in love there are no rules Oh, oh, love Sweetheart, you're so cruel  
  
She wears my love Like a see-through dress Her lips say one thing Her movements something else Oh love Like a screaming flower Love Dying every hour  
  
And you don't know if it's fear or desire Danger the drug that takes you higher? Head of heaven Fingers in the mire  
  
Her heart is racing....you can't keep up The night is bleeding like a cut Between the horses of love and lust We are trampled underfoot  
  
Oh, oh, love, you say in love there are no rules Oh, oh, love Sweetheart, you're so cruel  
  
To stay with you I'd be a fool Sweetheart You're so cruel  
  
=============================================================  
  
Ororo Munroe settled back in the plush chair. She joined Scott Summers, Jean Summers and the Professor in his office. They usually gathered in this same room to discuss current anti-mutant legislation or missions. This time it was to deal with personal matters that affected their teammates. Scott was the first to speak up. " I never thought I'd say this, but I'm worried about Logan." "Perhaps we should consider Rogue's position in this first" Jean Summers broke in. "Ororo, can you tell us exactly how this came to pass?" the Professor asked in a gentle tone. The weather witch sighed in defeat and massaged her temples where the oncoming headache was forming. She had found herself more involved in the situation than she wanted to be. A heavy weight burdened her shoulders that wouldn't be lifted until she told the others all that she knew. Her sense of honor had kept her from breaking the confidence of an unlikely friend. But she now realized it was the only way to keep this from escalating further. Ororo cleared her throat and began speaking. "It began about three months after Logan came home.............." *****  
  
Logan returned to the mansion about two months after his departure. On the road he'd admitted his feelings ran soul deep for the girl he'd nearly given his life for. She was the reason he now considered his future more important than his past. He drove back to New York thinking up ways to win Marie's heart. He'd arrived at the mansion on a clear summer day. To his surprise he noticed Marie lounging around in a barely there bikini. He'd called her once and she'd informed him that her skin was now controllable, so Logan was surprised to see all the other kids at the other end of the pool. She heard him approach but didn't turn around. "Welcome back sugar." "Hey kid, I missed ya" Logan said as he seated himself by her lawn chair. Bringing herself to a position that allowed for even more cleavage to show Marie told him in a slightly irritated tone "Logan, if you couldn't tell, I'm not exactly a kid." "Yeah, that's pretty obvious. Why the hell ain't the boys over here begging for your attention?" he asked as he eyed her lecherously. "They're just kids sugar, they don't understand me the way you do. Half of them are afraid of me, and the rest don't like me." Why the hell not? She's Marie, the definition of the word `likeable!' "Why would anyone be afraid of you?" he ground out. She chuckled mirthlessly, and stood up. "You've got a lot to learn Logan. Little Marie is all grown up now."   
  
Ororo surveyed the room before continuing. "At the time, Logan didn't analyze her behavior, he just blew if off. About three weeks after he arrived here, he and Rogue began a relationship of sorts. Logan told me they had problems right from the beginning." She concluded and dove back into the tale.  
  
  
  
Lying in bed completely sated, Logan posed the thought that had occupied his mind for longer than he wanted to admit. He turned to his lover. "I love you Marie." To his horror she chuckled. "Love is such an outdated concept Logan. Nobody says that anymore. Well except for Scooter. The only real emotions are desperation, lust, anger and pain." It bothered him that most of the things that she listed had a negative connotation, but he wasn't sure what to chalk it up to. Instead he asked her another question. "Why didn't you wait for me?" "Because I was fucking horny, and you weren't here. It's as simple as that" she replied with a touch of malice in her voice. He made a move to get up, but she tugged on his arm. "Going so soon Logan?" "I can't deal with this right now. You're not the same person I remember, you're acting like a fuckin' lunatic." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "People change Logan. Get over it. Now come here and do what you've wanted to for three months" Marie commanded. "No." She rolled over provocatively onto her stomach. "You can put it anywhere."   
  
"That was all it took. Sex was Logan's biggest downfall and it was what began this unhealthy relationship" the white haired woman explained to the rest of the group. "Rogue knew that was his weakness and exploited it." "Is that why she did all the.......... other stuff?" Scott questioned. "It would make sense. In some sick twisted way" his wife replied. "If I may continue, perhaps the four of us can come up with some solution" Ororo broke in. *****  
  
Logan had returned home late one night from a mission expecting to find Marie in the room they shared. He did, but she wasn't alone. The room reeked of alcohol, as did the three currently busy occupants in his bed. He stormed over to the bed, lifted one of the brown haired men off and threw him into the wall. "Care to take his place sugar?" Marie questioned between moans. Moans that Logan though only he induced. Obviously he was wrong. At the thought, Logan's claws shot out. The other man had the good sense to gather up his clothes and haul ass out of the room. The brown haired one staggered to his feet and fled the scene as well. A furious Logan turned his attention back to Marie. "How long has this been going on Marie?" he bit out. She glanced at the alarm clock. "About six hours" she said as she dropped the sheet and began lazily stretching. "How could you let them fuck you like that?!" "Well, obviously you saw how it was done. So what are you gonna do about it? You gonna fuck me too? Until I'm covered in your scent and yours again?" she taunted. The Wolverine took full control and repeatedly took her hard and fast. Marie knew that he did it because he was hurt, and she loved every minute of it.  
  
  
  
"So Rogue cheated on him?" the Professor inquired. That was the first time he caught her." Ororo replied. "Logan told me the entire story after what happened yesterday."   
  
*****  
  
Logan had been so sure that they could smooth out their problems. Marie had been gentle at one time. He was stubborn enough to believe she could be that way again. They'd been walking through the woods at Xavier's when they came across a fawn with a broken leg. It was bleating and trying to get away from the trap its leg was caught in. Marie walked over to it and drew out her knife. Logan grabbed her arm. "Marie what are you doing?" "Logan it's gonna die anyway." "I can do it baby, you don't have too." "It's alright, I want to." With that she plunged the blade into the femoral artery. The deer let out a pathetic mewling sound, as it's lifeblood slowly drained away. Marie didn't turn her head until the fawn's body was cold and stiff. When she looked back, Logan noticed a strange mixture of satisfaction and glee in here eyes. "Marie, you do know that slitting its throat would have been easier and less painful don't you?" "Of course." "Then why'd you do it?" "It makes me feel powerful. Knowing that I can choose the way something hurts or dies. It's a wonderful feeling. It's kind of the same how after we fuck, you tell me that you love me and I laugh at you. You get this funny look of pain on your face. I should really video tape it, so I have something to entertain me while you're gone." She finished with that horrible expression spreading on her face until it twisted her mouth into a sadistic grin.   
  
  
  
"Logan told me his heart broke then, and he knew he couldn't stand to be with her any longer. It was taking a toll on him mentally and physically. So he left her." Ororo finished.   
  
The others knew the rest of the story. "So, Rogue didn't take the news well and attacked him." Scott put in. "Exactly, she likes pain, as long as she's the one causing it." Ororo concluded. The X-men sat in stunned silence, each processing the recent events. Rogue was currently in the state sanitarium. With intensive therapy, she was expected to make a full recovery. Despite his healing factor, Logan was in the med lab receiving a blood transfusion. He'd lost a lot of blood during Rogue's attack. His injuries would heal in time. The bigger question was, would Logan ever really trust anyone again? It was a question none of them knew the answer to. Only time would tell. 


End file.
